


The Smallest Mysteries Are Hardest To Solve

by gobacktobread



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobacktobread/pseuds/gobacktobread
Summary: The gang celebrates a job well done with a camping trip.





	1. Chapter 1

A pleasant breeze drifted through the campsite set back from Coolsville Beach. The Mystery Inc. crew sprawled comfortably around a large fire that Freddie had been preening over since they had arrived earlier that afternoon. Having just solved a tricky mystery spirits were high- and so was Shaggy. 

The Masked Marauder of Middleton had started like any other mystery that the gang investigated. A call from someone who was worried about the well being of a small town and some strange occurrences. As kids they had started solving mysteries in Coolsville, the town they lived in. That eventually morphed into them traveling to solve larger scale mysteries. Middleton wasn’t so far away but they had begun to get calls from out of state. 

Their reputation preceded them. They each had natural strengths, and frequently the mysteries felt like they had a prescribed formula. Freddie fell into the leader category- making a game plan and taking action. Daphne was a bit danger prone but could charm her way out of most situations. Velma was the brains- she did all the heavy thinking. While Shaggy and Scooby were the comic relief/resident scaredy cats/bait. They were comfortable and their friendships came easily. They were actually gearing up to start traveling more when they got the call from the mayor of Middleton. 

Daphne gracefully sat down on the log next to Velma cracking open a beer. "You really saved the day V!" Daphne smiled. A huge grin and slight blush enveloped Velma’s features. Daphne and Velma had worked together to get the boys out of a booby trap and outsmart the old janitor; flipping the usual script. It felt good to be the one that cracked the case and not just the nerd who lost her glasses. 

Not that she was trying to prove anything- Velma was pretty well adjusted. And within the past year she had settled into a confidence that looked good on her. Part of that was discovering a certain section at the library and finally having the vocabulary to name how she felt. The other part was a chance meeting, she was at the library to research optical illusions and mirages for a case. She was walking with a big stack of books and accidentally bumped into someone. Someone very cute. 

She had bumped into a gorgeous woman. After her shell shock Velma recovered enough to help the other woman pick up her books while apologizing profusely. The woman introduced herself as Shelley Longmire; a professor of gender studies and sexuality at one of the nearby universities. She invited Velma to sit at the table where she was working and the two really hit it off. This initial meeting sparked a super short lived romance and a lasting friendship and correspondence. Mostly Velma was just happy to have someone to talk to about queer theory because in the words of Shaggy, “Identity is wild man.”

Sitting next to Daphne on the mildly uncomfortable log Velma felt buoyant and slightly reckless- ready to take on anything with her best pals by her side. Maybe that was why she chose to join in the revelry that evening. Velma tended toward being more reserved when the gang was partying. She was no stranger to having a celebratory drink after a job well done. That was a pretty normal occurrence, but she knew her limits. It usually only took two drinks and she would get a little too silly. Now and then she would hit one of the joints that Shaggy seemed to pull from nowhere to constantly light up. That usually ended up with her needing to be horizontal immediately and spending the rest of her waking hours puzzling through fractals. That was of no concern tonight though and took a drag when Shaggy passed the joint her way. Inhale, everything becomes timelessness and sensory pleasures, exhale. Cough. 

She passed the joint to Daphne who gave Velma a knowing looking relishing the brief brush of fingers during their exchange of goods. Dinkley would probably be laying flat out somewhere within the next 45 minutes but those lidded eyes and the goofy smile made up for it. In Daphne's opinion Velma was the cutest member of Mystery Inc. In some ways so strong but in other ways totally hopeless. Daphne had been shamelessly flirting with Velma for the last few mysteries and so far it seemed that Velma had no clue. No pot for Daphne tonight, not in the mood. She felt electric and didn't want to be too muted.

She took a sip of one of the craft beers Shaggy had spent 20 minutes trying to decide on at the store- until Daphne had offered to buy both of the six packs he was choosing between. Despite being a human garbage disposal and eating almost everything Shaggy had a very particular palette concerning beers. The funny part was usually she agreed with his beer taste. Tonight was no exception- he had picked a gose and a double ipa. Both of them light and summery- great for a warm evening outside.

 

Scooby was curled up at Shaggy’s feet dozing. Shaggy was absentmindedly scratching behind scoob’s ear while he debated with Freddie about the benefits of hops and barley. 

“I’m gonna go pee” Fred said getting up and stumbling a little bit. 

“Careful bud, that IPA is 10%” Shaggy warned. Shaggy busied himself making a monster sandwich snack in Fred’s absence.

Daphne focused her attention back on Velma who seemed to be deep in thought staring at the fire. Daphne waved her hand in Velma’s line of vision.

“You good Dinkley?” Their eyes met and and Daphne felt the electricity from earlier light up her chest. 

“Ha yeah … just thinking.” Velma’s sheepishness was incredibly endearing, she was grinning and spacey. Daphne didn't want to make her self conscious but she was so dang cute. Daphne bumped her shoulder into Velma’s playfully. They smiled at each other and Velma made her adorable stoned thinking face again. 

“Um Daph, can I put my head on your shoulder?” 

“Yeah of course V.” Trying to answer without betraying how exciting that actually felt for Daphne. They scooted into each other and Daphne felt the warm soft hair on her shoulder. Her hair smelled of cinnamon and older books. Daphne rested her head on Velma’s and enjoyed the rush of having the person you're crushing on sharing close personal space.

“Like did you guys hear that?” Shaggy and Scooby were on high alert.

“Hear what?” Daphne couldn't hear anything other than the pounding of her heart beat ringing in her ears. Velma sat up straight. They all stilled ears straining for some sort of sound.

“You're being paranoid guys” Velma scoffed as she moved to rest her head back on Daphne’s shoulder.

And then they heard something. A rustling scraping coming from 15 feet behind their campsite in the woods. Shit Shaggy was right. He and Scooby were clutching each other. They froze.

“That's definitely something and it's headed our way.” Daphne groaned. Ok time to make a plan she wasn't too drunk to do that. She motioned to the group to keep quiet. The sound was getting closer and everyone else around the fire looked like they were about to cry. Okay weapons. Daphne grabbed one of the large logs from the firewood pile. This would have to do.

From behind a tree next Shaggy and Scooby a figure with a terrifying face loomed into view. The two of them scrambled to get out of the way at the same time and tripped over each other. Daphne was getting ready to mount an attack when something else caught her attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velma woke sluggishly. She was little foggy, which tended to happen the day after she indulged. The slightest bit of light was shining through the tent's overhead material. She stretched and rolled off her ground pad fumbling for her glasses. Groping she came up empty handed. Where were they? She continued her search. Wait, where was Daphne? Shit. Velma was alone in the tent. I can't see without my glasses. She inched back over the area that she had already searched. Still nothing. Shit.

Velma was laughing. Velma was laughing? Was Daphne missing something? The brunette was full on belly laughing with tears running down her face. What the heck was going on? Daphne watched Velma double over and shakily point to the figure. Yeah duh Velma- I know there's a creep over there. What are you laughing about? As Daphne looked a little closer Velma managed to gasp out the word “ascot.” Ascot? Oh. 

Sure enough just below the creepy figure’s face there was an orange ascot poking out. Damn it Fred. Daphne dropped her stick and felt the tension leave her body. She joined Velma in cackling wildly. Freddie had gotten her good- and had gotten Shaggy and Scooby even better. They were still on the ground having ducked for cover after they tripped. But Velma, despite being high as a kite, saw through the disguise almost immediately. Daphne grabbed her hand and squeezed it. God she wanted to kiss her smart face about it.

"Okay guys, It’s just me." Fred stepped toward Shaggy and Scooby and pulled off his mask. Neither of them seemed to find it as funny as the other three. Freddie had held it together until he saw Shaggy and Scooby clutching each other- then he was howling along with Velma and Daphne.

"Like whatever, Scooby and I are going to bed." Shaggy grimaced getting up from the ground. They were such babies sometimes- but Daphne knew Freddie sometimes had a habit of going a little too far with teasing them. He meant well but it came very easily to him to give the others a hard time. He always seemed to make up for it later though. Shaggy and Scooby stalked off to the Mystery Machine- where they probably felt safer spending the night. 

Once the laughter had settled down the three chatted about odds and ends, nothing too deep but the kind of stuff that feels meaningful when you re-examine it in your memory later. After about an hour Freddie who was starting to feel bad about scaring Shag and Scoob headed toward the mystery machine with an apology and s’mores in hand. That was when Daphne noticed Velma dozing against her. 

“It’s bed time,” she declared. Velma made a little groggy noise, which made Daphne smirk. “Come on sleepy genius, let’s go.” She grabbed Velma’s hand and coaxed her off of the log and towards their tent.

They stumbled carelessly through the tent mesh- all elbows and knees. Twice while they were changing into their pjs they bumped heads and once Velma caught Daphne with a foot in the stomach.

“Is this how you get all the girls?” Daphne flirted shamelessly. Velma nodded which turned into a big yawn. It seemed that Velma was struggling to get her pj pants on correctly (Daphne’s pretty sure one leg is inside out?) When Velma started dozing across both of their ground rolls Daphne took charge.

“Alright Casanova, let’s get you settled.” 

Though Daphne could tell she was a little sloppy herself from the beer- she knew she had a job to do. She did her best to prod Velma on to her own ground roll and untangle the pj pants. By the time she had situated Velma’s pj pants and then herself on her own ground roll Velma was already asleep. Daphne grinned to herself and felt something sweet tugging inside of her. She rolled over to sleep but something in that moment compelled her to turn back. She watched her slumbering friend and felt all sorts of weird. Gently Daphne kissed Velma on the forehead. 

/-/-/-

 

Velma woke sluggishly. She was little foggy, which tended to happen the day after she indulged. The slightest bit of light was shining through the tent's overhead material. She stretched and rolled off her ground pad fumbling for her glasses. Groping she came up empty handed. Where were they? She continued her search. Wait, where was Daphne? Shit. Velma was alone in the tent. I can't see without my glasses. She inched back over the area that she had already searched. Still nothing. Shit.

Somehow Velma managed to find her way out of the tent without descending into a total panic. It was bright and blurry out there. She was trying to decide whether crawling around or stumbling would be a better option for her search when someone knocked right into her.

“Like sorry Velma.” A Shaggy shaped blur was super close to her. She reached toward him.

“Shaggy! I need your help!” She grabbed on to the blur in front of her. “I lost my glasses.”

“Oh man, I know you can’t see without those.”

“Will you check the tent for me?”

“Sure.” For several minutes the Shaggy blur disappeared into the tent blur and then he was back.

“Did you find them?”

“Nothing. Did you wear them to bed? Or like leave them by the fire after Freddie pulled his creep act?”

“I don’t think so… but my last night is a little hazy. I ended up thinking about fractals again. Do you know where Daphne is?”

“I think she and Freddie went to go pick up more supplies and Red from town.” Shaggy could tell Velma was getting bummed. “Do you have a spare pair?”

“I lost them in Middleton.” She frowned. Velma hated being that friend. The wet blanket. If she had her glasses she and Shaggy could be having a nice normal morning, making veg bacon and scrambling eggs. Instead she was pretty sure that Shaggy was giving her a pitying look and trying to figure out what to do with her. 

“I’ve got an idea. Come hang with me and Scoob.” Well she didn’t really have another more appealing option unless she went back to sleep and he seemed genuine.

“Okay.” Shaggy linked arms with her and carefully lead her somewhere. From Velma’s best guess they were headed toward the beach.

“Okay now watch your step,” Shaggy warned and Velma had guessed correctly. She scrambled on to the beach down from their campsite with Shaggy’s help. “So like this might be silly but I thought that since you can’t see we could like just listen to something so you don’t have to use your eyes.” Shaggy’s sweet stoner logic was one of the many reasons that Velma loved Shaggy. 

“That’s not silly. Thank you for being so considerate Shaggy.” She smiled touched by Shaggy’s kindness as he fiddled with a small stereo. 

“Okay I think you’ll like this- it’s what I listen to when I’m feeling freaked,” he settled on something calm, ambient, gentle. “Like do you mind if I smoke? You’re welcome to if you want some or I can not smoke if that would feel better?”

“Go for it Shag, I’m good here.” They spread out in the dappled sunlight lying opposite with their heads next to each other. Scooby settled in against Velma’s side and put his head on her chest. This was nice. The music was nice. Velma allowed herself to space out for a bit; enveloped in the sweetness of of the beach sounds combined with the small stereo’s output. The panic she had felt earlier was replaced with a meditative calm. Every so often Shaggy would take a hit but otherwise they were still. 

/-/-/-/-/

It wasn’t until they were on the way back from the center of town loaded with supplies (and having picked up Freddie’s off-again-on-again-at-the-moment-boyfriend Red Herring) that Daphne noticed the pair of glasses in her bag. Shit. Freddie drove the mystery machine back towards the campsite while he and Red shamelessly flirted with each other, competitive and fevered.

“Guys I think I stole Velma’s glasses.” They hardly paused in their courtship ritual. Ugh. It was like she wasn’t there. Daphne had a suspicion that as soon as they pulled into camp the two would disappear for a bit. She felt antsy and cranky and maybe a little jealous that these two were so into each other and she had a crush but had accidentally stolen her glasses.

They arrived back at the campsite and as Daphne predicted Freddie and Red made themselves scarce. She was left to unload the mystery machine by herself. She would have to get back at Freddie later. Daphne unloaded the perishables and made sure that there was ice in the cooler. Then, with Velma’s glasses in hand, she went to find the rest of the gang. The campsite itself was empty- no one in any of the tents or near their fire pit and picnic table. She didn’t think that Velma would go into the woods without her glasses so she tried her luck at the beach first.

As she drifted down the shaded path she could hear faint music? She made her way past the dunes and could feel the beach breeze whipping through her hair. She smiled into the sunlight for moment breathing it in. After a few more sandy steps she found Shaggy, Scooby and Velma dozing in a heap on top of their big beach blanket. A small stereo played what she recognized as something of Shaggy’s music taste. Daphne approached slowly- they looked peaceful and she didn’t want to disturb or startle them. After all she did have Velma’s glasses and though it had never happened to her she was sure that being woken up by some blurry stranger might ruin the magic of a beach nap. Daphne gave herself a moment to admire the way that Velma’s body curved into spooning Scooby. She was debating her next step when out of nowhere she heard:

“Like, hi Daphne! Are those Velma’s glasses?” Had they both been awake the entire time? She could feel heat rising to her cheeks. Damn her natural red hair and fair complexion.

“Oh yup. I’m so sorry Velma. I accidentally took them to town with us.” she tried to recover. Luckily Shaggy was seemingly stoned out of his mind and Velma couldn’t see how how furiously Daphne was blushing until her glasses were returned.

“That’s alright- mystery solved!” Velma had sat up and was reaching for the glasses in Daphne’s extended hand. She cheerily returned them to her face and rose to give Daphne a quick kiss on the cheek. “My hero!”

If Daphne had been feeling bashful before now she was now radiating a whole different climate of embarrassment. At the kiss she had stiffened. She did her best to act normal but her heart was racing in her throat and blood pulsing in the cheek that Velma had kissed. Velma gave her a quick look that Daphne couldn’t read- could she tell? “What are you guys doing out here?” she did her best to change the subject hastily. 

“Oh Shag, Scoob, and I were doing some deep listening. It was a pretty nice way to spend the morning.” Velma seemed like she was choosing her words carefully. Like some sort of guard had slipped up and something was bothering her. Shit she had to know. Daphne’s thoughts were ricocheting around her brain in a wild fashion. It felt like everything was simultaneously on fast forward and slow motion. She had flirted with her pretty hard last night. But they had both been a little under the influence and if she knew one thing she knew that consent was mandatory for anything romantic or otherwise to happen. She thought she had been careful but maybe with her lowered inhibitions she had slipped up? She desperately wracked her brain through the events of the previous night. 

“Did you guys get more food?” Shaggy broke the odd tension that had begun growing since the kiss. Perhaps Shaggy’s stoner intuition picked up on some weird vibes. Daphne nodded. “Scoob you wanna go make some snacks? You guys want anything?” 

“No thanks Shaggy.” Velma’s voice sounded kind of far away. 

“Alright you guys know where to find us.” they loped off in their clumsy fashion, only after running back for the forgotten stereo after a quick moment. The silence around the two women was suffocating. Daphne was chastising herself to say something. Anything. Or apologize or something. When Velma cut into her train of thought:

“Okay I feel like things just got a little weird and I want to apologize.” Daphne’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. We’ve always been kind of affectionate friends and I didn’t think before I just kissed you on the cheek. But obviously it made you feel kind of weird, so I’m sorry…” Velma was rambling and Daphne couldn’t figure out whether to laugh or cry. Sweet sweet Velma was so off course. How had they gotten here?

“Dinkley. Listen to me.” Daphne stepped toward Velma. “Um... I kind of have something to ask you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne’s internal organs were flip flopping. Screw it. The only thing that she could do was be bold and just ask. “Can I kiss you?”

Velma’s face was the picture of confusion. She looked like she did whenever Shaggy started rambling about astral projecting. 

“What?” she sputtered. The whirring of her own brain drowned out everything. Hadn’t she just made Daphne uncomfortable by being a big old homo? This wasn’t translating. 

“I said can I kiss you? I have a huge crush on you.” Oh. Velma’s mind reeled harder. Daphne was serious. Velma had misread the situation? There was an uncomfortable fluttering jolting Velma’s stomach. Realization. Confusion. Her body pitched into a fit of excitement, of possibility, of longing- and Daphne was looking at her expectantly. Oh! She was keeping Daphne waiting for an answer. She searched for the right words trying to make her mouth catch up to her brain’s wild tear through space and time. 

“I- You're gay?” She managed and suddenly Daphne’s face fell. Oh no Dinkley, what are you doing? 

“Kind of.” She mumbled. Her cheeks were beginning to flush with something that resembled embarrassment. Velma had never seen this exact look on Daphne before.

“What?” Velma was still playing catch up. Daphne? Kind of gay? She wants to kiss me? How? Her own face had turned flush.

“Velma Dinkley do we really have to get into bi erasure in the queer community right now?” Daphne’s tone was teasing but there was something sharp behind it.

“No! Not that! I try not to make any assumptions about anyone- we’re friends and everything and I- it's just I- you want to kiss me?” She managed to spit out. Daphne nodded with a smirk.

“I've been flirting with you for months…” Daphne found Velma’s sheepish confusion so endearing. She wasn’t going to let her forget this for a while. Her little genius struggling to solve such a simple mystery.

“Oh.” Velma’s brain turned in on itself reanalyzing months of what she had classified as friendly interactions. “I guess the clues were right in front of me and I didn’t even notice.” 

“So like- can I kiss you?” Shit she hadn’t answered her. Despite having some of the most erratic thought patterns of her life- Velma knew her answer. She nodded her head yes.

Daphne’s lips were warm and soft on hers and Velma was done for as soon as it started. Those lips were something sound and tangible that made all of those million buzzing ideas and doubts quiet and combine into the rush of blood in her ears. Then there was Daphne’s tongue slipping between her lips. Velma sighed breathily making Daphne smile into the kiss. Whoa.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/

 

A comfortable breeze drifted through the gang’s camp site. A scene identical to the previous evening but slightly different was playing out. They were gathered around the fire with drinks and food. Laughing at each other’s silly jokes. Freddie sitting on the ground between Red’s legs and having his hair played with. Scooby messing around with a toy that Daphne had grabbed for him in town. Shaggy smoking a fat blunt and contemplating the goofier aspects of the Star Wars franchise. 

Then there were Velma and Daphne sitting on the same log nestled together the same way they had been. But things felt different. Lighter. More exciting- their glances and quick touches held more meaning. Neither of them drank more than a beer and passed when Shaggy tried to share his blunt. There had been a pretty lengthy conversation earlier outlining some of Daphne’s intended activities for the evening, after an equally lengthy make out session. They wanted to both be conscious for what they had planned. 

When Fred tried to get a drinking game started, as Velma had predicted he would, Daphne made her move with an exaggerated yawn. “I’m tired. I think I’m going to catch an early night of sleep. Maybe we can play a drinking game tomorrow Fred?”

“Yeah I’m wiped- I think that I got too much sun and need to recharge for the night. Rain check boys?” Velma jerkily stood up and stretched. Oh god she was going to blow this. Daphne gave her a look but also rose to her feet.

“Oh okay sleep well ladies.” Fred said genuinely disappointed but he had already turned to Red and Shaggy. “You guys are down right?” Nobody really noticed or thought anything when Daphne grabbed Velma’s hand and dragged her toward their tent stifling giggles.

About an hour into playing a game of Cheers Governor, which was easier with three people, Shaggy seemed to have a semi coherent thought. “Like isn’t it kind of weird the girls went to bed so early? It’s only like 9pm.”


End file.
